For my love of a saiyan-edited
by Rose Bride1
Summary: Hi again! It's that same story, only I edited it :P hopefully the psacing worked. Anyway, this is about Bulma and Vegeta and how the came to understand each other. Please Read and Review :D


This short story, is just something sweet about my fave couple in DBZ, Bulma and Vegeta. I juts like to think, that Vegeta may be this big tough guy. But even tough guys have their soft sides and their own desire to be loved.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Thanks to Akira for creating it though :D  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Against the bright rays of the full moon, a dark silhouette of a lone warrior made his way towards the towering building ahead of him. He stopped short just out side of the building, and looked up. His mind was in a jumble a fast moving thoughts, he didn't know why he was even there.He curled his hands in to fists, frustrated with himself. Angered by his weaken mind. He scowled and went to turn and sprint away. But just as he was, the moon seemed to trigger a longing in his heart and mind. he slowly turned around and began to hover in the air. But stopped once again, indecisions raced through his head. The voice of the women , creeped through his brain. Her threats from months ago, " If you leave, you can never come back!", her anger and yet he could sense sadness in her voice. Her emotions stayed with him throughout the days. Left him confused and angered, he wanted these strange emotions sorted out. With renewed determination, he flew their the warm night and into the third window of the third story.  
  
Bulma stretched back away from the computer and rubbed her eyes. She had been working for 4 hours striaght, trying to fix the bug in the system. She had just finished and was closing the program down. Standing up she straighten her desk and shut off the lab lights. She began her silent walk towards her bedroom to get herself ready for bed. She had been in her sweats all day, and wanted to change into something light and airy, it had been hot nights for the past month.  
"Summers' just around the bend" she whispered.  
  
It was dark and she wasn't concentrating on where she was going. She stopped and fumbled around for the hallway light. When she found it she turned it on. The sudden bright light caught her off guard and she blinked her eyes several times to get used to the brightness. When her eyes were adjusted she look around at her surroundings. She had walked right into the one room she never wanted to be in. Vegeta's Room. She felt her eyes began to cloud up, with everlasting tears. She clutched the side of the door frame for a support.   
"No I won't cry anymore, I've stopped crying for you...... Vegeta"   
  
She took another swift glance around the room, it was still the same, even after she had it cleaned several times . She could still smell the mixture of his sweat and musk. Before she could lose herself in memories of the past. She slammed the door and quickly ran down the hall and into her own room.   
  
Her room filled with lovely girlish things. Her books and magazines of romance and science littered the pink carpeted floor. Her makeup cluttered the white mahogany vanity, and pictures sat in beautiful frames of her friends and family. Bulma smiled and sighed, wiping away at a stray tear.  
" I'll clean this mess up tomorrow"   
She walked over towards her walk in closet and pulled out a pair of white silk shorts and top.  
  
After she changed she sat at her vanity and brushed out her seablue hair, it had grown longer since the Cell games reaching to her shoulders. She rubbed some vanilla lotion on her face and hands. Looking around, she went to one of her balcony windows and opened the doors. Being greeted to the warm air out side, she hugged herself. Starting to make her way to her bed, she got the notion to check on her baby boy sleeping in the nursery just a few doors away. Getting up, she ignored her robe and moved down the hallway. Just as she was going to reach for the handle of the door. She noticed it already opened and felt a slight breeze coming from inside the room.  
" I thought I shut that window when I put him to bed" she whispered worriedly under her breath.  
  
Taking on extinct of her fellow warrior friends. She pushed opened the door as quickly as possible and stanced herself ready for any attacker. But instead of an attacker, she was greeted to an unusual but touching sight. Just in front of her, only a few feet away. Vegeta stood over by the crib, where baby Trunks slept. His arms were crossed in his usually stance. But instead of his regular scowl, in the moon's light Bulma got the glimpse of pride and a slight smile on his face. Before she could say anything, Vegeta's head snapped up and looked directly in her direction.   
  
Bulma felt her knees go weak from under his stare. Standing directly in the moon's rays he looked as handsome, dangerous and as strong as ever. The way he held himself, with a princely air and a warriors style, she felt her heart melt and all anger and hate that she had for him seemed the vanished. Just as she seemed to regain her posture and speech. Vegeta slowly turned from her, looked at his son and was about to fly away out the opened window. Bulma couldn't let him go again, not without any explanation or without her telling him how she felt.  
  
"Vegeta... wait" Bulma pleaded and reached out for him.  
To her surprise he stopped but did not look back. " What is it?" it wasn't in his usually growl, but in a husky voice.  
Bulma built up her courage and asked him.  
" Why did you come back" she stepped into the room, she wanted to be closer to him.  
He tensed up and looked out the window. Looking like he was struggling internally with himself he finally answered " I don't know"  
Bulma felt her anger rise again, he didn't know what was that suppose to mean? " You don't know, don't give me that! you don't think I know you Vegeta. I told you, 5 months ago, that if you left this place never to come back. now answer me! why did you come back!"  
  
Just as Bulma finished her sentence, she regretted every word. Vegeta finally had turned around towards her. She looked him in the eye and saw that pain, that same pain he had when Goku and even her future son Trunks surpassed him in becoming a super saiyan. She was left speechless and wanted to reach out towards him, but kept her distance.  
" Why did you cry when I left?" he asked simply.  
Taken back, she didn't think Vegeta even knew what tears were or even cared for hers.  
  
Vegeta looked her over. He had to admit that she looked beautiful in white. Her hair had grown longer since he was last here and it flowed like the ocean over her slender shouldars.. Her skin was peachy colored and radiated softly under the moon's light. He could smell her scent from where she stood, and felt that same unknown longing he had whenever he saw her. Her eyes are what attracted him the most, the blueness of them. But they looked so sad, he wanted to see them sparkle with the same mischief and defiance that she always had when he tried to order her around. She was different from any other human women he had seen, she defied him, fought him and yet she excited him and completed that missing part of him. Now he understood why he came back, because of her and his son. He maybe a saiyan warrior but he is a man. He just didn't know who to express himself or these now found feelings.   
  
Bulma looked him over and silently moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest. Begining to weep quietly. She didn't know why she did this, but she felt she had to. Vegeta came back from his lost state and looked down to find, her hugging him and weeping. This was new to him, when he took Bulma is his arms before it was out of passion and frustration. But now, he uncrossed his arms and took her into them gently, curving his body around her as to protect from any dangers that would make her cry.  
" Why do you cry?" he whispered in her ear.  
"I'm crying because you came back, when I thought you never would, I cry because I'm happy" She looked up and smiled.  
Women were such enigma's to Vegeta, crying when there happy. Vegeta smirked and wiped away the tears from her eyes " I came back, because I will not let my son grow up as a weak human, with saiyan blood in him".  
  
Bulma frowned and backed away, leaving Vegeta confused. She knew it was to good to be true, fighting will always be number one Vegeta's life, his first love. He would have never come back for her. She looked away and hugged herself trying to overcome the wave a emotions at her, she was going to be strong. She would not break down in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I should have known" she walked over the her son's crib and looked down at him. He slept peacefully, unaware of the anguish and love his mother felt for the saiyan prince behind her. She took the blanket he kicked off himself in his sleep and tuck it around him again, moving a piece of purple hair off his face. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, trying to snuffle her own sobs. She straighten herself out and stood tall, and was about to tell Vegeta he was able to stay in her home.   
  
When she felt her self being swooped up into strong arms and felt vevelt lips being placed on her own. The kiss started out rough and awkward, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, she responded. His kisses began to become gentle and passion filled. From this sudden outburst and his kiss, Bulma could sense the pain and confusion he suffered in the past months.   
  
He spent his life living to be to strongest and destroy the weaker, then to be constantly surpassed by Goku and his son when he was of royal blood. Now he spent his days, only training to become stronger then him, to prove himself to himself and the world. To raise above his shame. Living in peace was new to him, and he didn't know what to do with himself. When they parted to catch their breaths, Bulma looked into his eyes. From this she saw a different Vegeta, not the Vegeta she saw on Namek, the killer. But Vegeta, the lost warrior trying to find his place as prince of a perished race.   
  
She smiled and caressed the side of his rough cheek and outline the line of his lips. Vegeta closed his eyes, for once he didn't feel he needed to keep his guard up and relaxed against her. Bulma knew moments like this would be few with him, she had to admit he may be an ass sometimes, but deep down he knew what was right and how to love. She cherished this moment and prayed that it may last, that he may stay not just for his son, but for her.Tracing the lines and gently caressing his face, she kissed him gently on his eyes lids.  
  
He opened his eyes and went to speak, but Bulma silenced him by placing her finger to his mouth. She smiled, he didn't need to say it, she knew what he felt in her heart. She also knew how hard it was for him to say it, but not hard for her. So she just nodded, hugged him and whispered in his ear " I love you too, Vegeta".  
  
Bulma took a step back, reluctantly leaving his strong arms, he was surprised but yet relieved.   
Smiling, she turned into her sassy self that attracted him in the beginning. " You can stay Vegeta, and train our son......but not until you have a bath! don't you Saiyans now how to bathe you stink!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and went in for a biting comment, but they were both interrupted by the stirring and cry out from their son. Bulma quickly went from him and picked him up, cooing and trying to soothe her demi-saiyan. Vegeta looked on at the sight of mother and son, his son. In a way it warmed his heart, before he would have never though his life would come to this. Falling in love and having a son, maybe his race will live on.  
After calming Trunks down, Bulma looked up at Vegeta.  
"You want to hold him? or are you afraid to?"  
Vegeta frowned, he was not afraid of anything, especially not of holding his own son. He walked proudly over to them and held out his arm. Bulma cocked an eyebrow, " If you think I'm going to let you hold our son like a chicken, your mistaken, shorty"  
He fumed, " Well women! thats how I was held as a saiyan I think he could take it"  
Bulma stood her ground " Folded you arms like I have mine", as he did, Bulma placed the baby boy gently in his arms.  
" Use you right hand to cradle his head like this.."   
" Like this?"   
" Yeah"  
  
Bulma stepped back, and felt her heart skip. In front of her was a sight she thought she would never see. Vegeta holding his first born son, with pride. Trunks was awaken by the movement and looked up at the face of his father before him. His hand shot up and grabbed at Vegeta's cheek and squeezed hard, giggling.   
"WOMEN! he's clinging to me"  
Bulma smiled and watched the sight a bit longer.  
" He's testing you, he is your son you know, like father like son"  
Vegeta looked down again at the babe in his arms and whispered to him .  
" Yes, your are my son, and you will carry the saiyan blood with pride"  
  
He may not have spoken it in words, but with his movements she could tell his feelings for her. This change may be hard for him, to live in peace with a family. But she would be strong for him She out of now one else will understand him and....  
"WOMEN!!! WILL YOU NOT DETACH THE BOY FROM ME?!??!?!?!?!?!!"  
...and put up with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*  
  
Will what did you think? Please Read and review thanks   
  
Rose Bride 


End file.
